PerspectivaS
by Zhena HiK
Summary: -Esto sería como la otra cara de la moneda, no tiene nada que ver con la otra historia del mismo título.- Una trágica e insana situación como resultado a una infidelidad.


**¤¦¤ ΡεяѕрэстĭvαЅ ¤¦¤**

Desilusión, soledad, desconcierto, desasosiego... Abrumantes sensaciones y sentimientos me perturban.

¿Qué es este molesto dolor en mi pecho? La cuestión es realmente sencilla¿Pero es con la misma facilidad con que puedo responderla acertadamente?

No se cuanto tiempo llevo metido en esta habitación, encerrado como si fuese mi cárcel, mis ojos perdieron el brillo con el que día a día reflejaban su figura, aquella figura que mi corazón enaltecía y hoy... hoy solo me ha destrozado la razón.

Mis agotados pies me llevan hasta el baño, arrastrando los pasos llego hasta pararme frente al espejo, ese en el que tantas ocasiones te vi, aunque ni siquiera estuvieses presente, estiro mi mano palpando apenas con las yemas de mis dedos la humedad que se siente aún sobre él.

–– ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – pregunto al aire, esperando una respuesta, que por supuesto no llega.

Entrecierro mis ojos con coraje, me has dejado hablando...

–– ¡¡Te hice una pregunta maldición!! – grité logrando que la vena en mi cuello saltara por el esfuerzo, al igual que mi rostro se tornara rojo de la tensión.

Silencio acompañó a la gotera que tenía la regadera, al compás del tic tac que hacían las manecillas del reloj, al constante eco de tu voz en mi cabeza...

–– Tú me lo pediste... – mi mano palpa completamente el espejo, deslizándola con lentitud hacia abajo, perdiendo fuerza. – Me lo prometiste... – murmuré aún en una especie de trance.

De mis ojos no salía una sola lágrima, ya ni llorar podía de lo mal que me sentía. La sensación de tristeza comenzaba a mutar extrañamente con cada hora, a cada recuerdo que mi mente atraía con precisión, como si volviera a vivirlos, a revivir uno tras otro.

¿Estás consciente del daño que me has causado en realidad?

No, pero claro que no lo estás, ni siquiera debes estar pensando en mí en estos momentos, apuesto que te estás tirando a ese idiota. Un gruñido nace de mis cuerdas vocales, dejándole salir sin pensarlo.

Lo siento...

De verdad lo siento...

Solo deseo acabar con este sufrimiento. No puedo más. Ya no quiero sentirme así y es por ello que hoy estoy dispuesto a concretar lo que llevo pensando por varios días, lo que me mantiene encerrado y apartado de los demás, se que quizá no lo lleguen a comprender e incluso lo vean como un acto desesperado, pero es lo que siento y solo quiero que el dolor termine, este sentimiento absurdo y demoledor, esta estúpida sensación que se encarga de carcomer mis pensamientos, mis acciones, mis entrañas, mi ser... llevándome al límite.

Con un certero golpe destrozo el espejo, hiriendo mi mano en el acto, observo absorto cada pieza del cristal en el suelo, me miro reflejado en todos sus pedazos, con curiosidad y calma, me agacho hasta tomar el más grande en mi mano izquierda, apretándolo con la mayor fuerza que poseo.

Hoy todo acabará... lo sé. Me convenzo a mi mismo cerrando los ojos y entregándome al delicioso dolor que me causa el filo rasgando la piel de mi muñeca, mientras sonrío solo, abro de nuevo los ojos mirando sin mirar, tan solo permaneciendo quieto, el delicioso calor de mi sangre recorre mi mano y gotea por la punta de mis dedos.

––Delicioso. – habló para mi mismo. – ¿No te parece? – le pregunto a la soledad que ahora me acompaña. – Hoy lo decidí. – sonreí con malicia, mis labios se alargan hacia un lado, mientras mi mano se cierra con fuerza, logrando con dicha presión que la sangre gotee con mayor insistencia. – Hoy será el día que siempre recordaré, por que hoy es el final. – dije soltando la risa que había estado conteniendo ante mis pensamientos...

La sensación de extremo placer que me tranquiliza corre a través de mis venas... Eso me calma, me da paz.

Apenas y asomo mis ojos por la rendija de la puerta, estás ahí y te miro con emoción, una sonrisa se plasma al verte abrirme dicho pedazo de madera que nos separa, en cuanto te percatas de mi presencia te pones nervioso y hasta comienzas a sudar.

Una sombría sonrisa se dibuja en mis labios al mirarte.

Ni siquiera me has invitado a pasar y entro sin cuidado, apenas y llevas una toalla alrededor de tu cintura, se que él estará aquí.

Lo miro salir de tras de la puerta, sonrío y él se acerca hasta mí.

–– Disculpen, no quería interrumpir. – declaré calmadamente. – Hoy me di cuenta que tomé una actitud infantil al querer terminar con mi vida, se que fui un tonto... – comencé, ellos me interrumpían con miles de babosadas.

–– Solo he venido a terminar con este sentimiento, he dado con el problema, y no era yo. – dije sonriendo, acerqué mis pasos hasta él, con quien me engañaste. Le estiré la mano y me miró confundido y extrañado, giró su vista chocando con la tuya, no perdí detalle de sus lentas y pensativas acciones, duda un poco pero a final de cuentas me saluda, mi sonrisa se agranda cuando de un movimiento le atraigo hasta mí, su espalda choca contra mi pecho debido al sorpresivo jalón con el que lo atraje, saco mi otra mano de la bolsa y sin darle tiempo a nada el filo del cuchillo ha rasgado la piel de su cuello tan profundo que no tiene manera de sanar.

Apenas y abrí la boca un poco en sorpresa.

–– Oh por dios, Kai... Creo que no se recuperará. – mencioné una vez que lo solté, miré a Bryan quien apenas y abrió la boca incrédulo ante la imagen, parecía estar en un estado cercano al shock, segundos incontables en los que inevitablemente, el bastardo que yace a mis pies se desangra. Doy sutilmente un par de pasos para atrás con el fin de no mancharme con su sangre.

Pasan segundos eternos en los que lo pierdes, y no puedes realmente hacer nada. Saliendo de tu momentáneo estado de sorpresa, te acercas hasta mí, quitándome de un tirón el objeto punzo cortante con el que le arrebaté la vida.

Frunces notablemente el ceño, estoy seguro que ahora me matarás, pero no estoy aquí para perder una batalla, estoy aquí para ganar la guerra.

Sonreí, una radiante sonrisa como las que te dedicaba solo a ti hasta antes de enterarme que me engañabas. Te miré y solo me quedaba agregar algo...

–– Justo así de apagados estaban mis ojos cuando te vi engañándome. ¿Lo recuerdas? – permaneces abrazando su cuerpo, tus manos se llenan de la sangre, de su sangre la cual escandalosa brota de su cuello. Creo que me pasé un poco en la profundidad de la cortada. – Me voy, no quiero ensuciarme los pies. – dije comenzando a caminar, cuando veo que te pones de pie dispuesto a atacarme con el arma que le arrebató la vida a tu _amor _

Eres fuerte y lo sé, mayor tamaño y grosor de músculos pero soy más ágil y me hago a un lado, sacando una pequeña daga, la cual entierro a la altura de tu corazón, girándola mientras la hundo aún más. Jamás esperaste que trajera un arma más y tus movimientos seguros me lo hicieron saber. Pero una vez más te equivocaste conmigo.

Sonrío como jamás pensé que llegaría a sonreír nuevamente después de tu traición, me miras y puedo notar como el brillo de tus pupilas se va apagando, el arma que sostenías va a parar al suelo, tu cuerpo tembloroso cae también de rodillas, hasta desplomarse por completo, pequeñas convulsiones le atacan, me agacho y acaricio tu rostro con una mano murmurando algo antes de que te vayas por completo.

–– Sabías que me pertenecía. – dije colocando la mano a la altura de su pecho, justo del lado de su corazón donde yace aún la daga. – Pero jugaste con _fuego _y esta vez, si te quemaste mi amor. – susurré sobre sus labios, regalándole el beso de la muerte.

Cerré sus verdes ojos, sonreí satisfecho.

Ambas armas se fueron conmigo luego de limpiarlas. ¿Pensaban que dejaría mis huellas en ellas? Muy mal pensado... No pienso dejárselas tan sencillo, al menos que le busquen un poco mientras me alejo de aquí.

Ahora tras esta liberación, me siento bien.

Vi como la llama de sus vidas se apagaba lentamente así como pude ver día tras día la mía vencerse hasta no dar más, todo por una traición.

.Конец.  
(Fin)

_**¤Ž**_**h**_**ё**_**и**_**α H**_**î**_**K¤**_

"…_La venganza es el manjar más sabroso condimentado en el infierno..."  
W_**a**_l_**t**_e_**r**_ S_**c**_o_**t**_t_

•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†

Bien, para mi este sería el otro lado de la moneda en una situación así, aunque bueno, en realidad hay muchas maneras de reaccionar, pero creo que Yuriy prefirió esta. Si leyeron la otra de perspectivas, sabrán de qué hablo. Si no, pues no tiene nada que ver xD

Por otro lado, un mini anuncio, a quienes lean Kisses y esperen el final, ya viene en camino, que por cierto, me esta quedando muchísimo más largo de lo que imaginé, sobre todo si consideramos que lo dividí en tres partes xD pero bueno, igual espero les haya gustado esta historia.

Saludos.


End file.
